


Penginapan Berhantu

by eileithyiakudo



Series: Satsuki's Horror Adventure [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Horor, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 05:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6891445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karena kalah taruhan dengan teman-temannya, Satsuki terpaksa harus menginap semalam di penginapan yang katanya berhantu. Dia pun menyeret Daiki untuk menemaninya, tanpa mengetahui malapetaka yang akan menimpanya malam itu...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penginapan Berhantu

**Author's Note:**

> DaiSuki pertama saya. Horor lagi. Hahaha. Semoga kalian semua pada takut bacanya, fufufufu~
> 
> Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.

Momoi Satsuki berdiri menatap bangunan di hadapannya. Bangunan itu adalah penginapan yang cukup besar. Penginapan itu bergaya barat kuno—lengkap dengan cerobong asap dan kamar loteng yang jendelanya bisa Satsuki lihat dari luar. Bangunannya hanya terdiri dari tiga lantai dan berbentuk simetris. Ada banyak jendela berjajar di lantai dua dan tiga—tujuh jendela, sementara di lantai satu hanya ada enam jendela—tiga di sebelah kanan pintu masuk dan tiga di sebelah kiri. Jendela-jendela itu berbentuk kotak dan dapat digeser ke atas.

Pintu masuk penginapan itu terletak di bawah jendela keempat lantai dua dan tiga, yang letaknya sejajar dari atas ke bawah. Bahannya dari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran antik di kosennya. Bentuk pintunya sendiri melengkung atasnya, dengan warna kayunya coklat tua. Tembok penginapan terbuat dari bata merah yang tidak dilapisi apa-apa lagi. Penginapan itu tampak asri dari luar karena tanaman-tanamannya yang tertata rapi. Di kiri-kanan pintu masuk terdapat pot-pot kecil dengan tanaman-tanaman cantik. Bagian atap gedung, termasuk sebagian cerobong asap, ditutupi oleh tumbuhan merambat hijau yang menggantung sampai ke tembok lantai tiga. Halamannya ditumbuhi rerumputan hijau yang dipangkas rapi.

Satsuki sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa penginapan yang indah ini dirumorkan berhantu. Beberapa hari lalu, dia kalah taruhan dengan teman-temannya. Hasilnya dia harus menginap satu malam di penginapan ini. Kabarnya penginapan ini sangat berhantu dan sering muncul penampakan di sini. Temannya bilang dulu ada pembunuhan massal di penginapan ini, dan arwah dari orang-orang yang terbunuh itu kerap menghantui pengunjung penginapan.

Satsuki merasa ketakutan dan awalnya menolak untuk pergi ke penginapan ini—dia bersedia menggantinya dengan apa saja asal bukan menginap di penginapan berhantu. Tapi teman-temannya bersikeras, sampai mengancam akan menyebarkan foto memalukannya saat mabuk di internet. Akhirnya Satsuki bersedia pergi juga. Awalnya dia mengira penginapan itu bertampang horor atau bagaimana. Tapi siapa sangka penginapan yang katanya berhantu itu adalah penginapan yang indah nan asri?

 _Aku akan betah di sini_ , batin Satsuki.

"Oi, Satsuki. Mau masuk tidak?" Suara berat seorang laki-laki membuat Satsuki menoleh. Oh ya, dia hampir lupa. Untuk jaga-jaga dia mengajak teman masa kecilnya, Aomine Daiki, untuk menemaninya menginap di penginapan ini. Satsuki hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Gadis itu berlari kecil untuk menjajari langkah Daiki.

"Selamat datang." Suara cempreng ramah terdengar begitu keduanya memasuki pintu penginapan. Satsuki menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ternyata dalamnya juga bagus. Tepat di sebelah pintu masuk ada meja resepsionis. Di depan meja resepsionis, ada semacam ruang tamu luas berisi kursi-kursi dan meja-meja dari kayu yang tertata rapi dan tampaknya nyaman. Dekorasi dalam ruangan ini pun menggunakan pot-pot tanaman cantik. Ada pula lukisan-lukisan pemandangan alam. Di samping meja resepsionis ada koridor, dan di sebelah koridor itu ada tangga.

"Bagaimana, Satsuki? Mereka tidak punya dua kamar." Suara Daiki membuat Satsuki yang sedari tadi fokus pada mengamati sekelilingnya menoleh.

"Ini sedang musim liburan, jadi penginapan kami penuh." Wanita resepsionis yang berusia sekitar tiga puluhan berujar sambil memberikan senyuman meminta maaf. Satsuki mengangkat alis.

"Tidak kelihatan begitu." Ujar gadis itu sambil memandang sekeliling yang lengang.

"Karena ada festival tidak jauh dari sini," jelas wanita resepsionis, "hampir semua orang berkumpul di sana sekarang. Itu adalah festival besar yang diadakan tiga tahun sekali, selama sebulan penuh. Anda berdua bisa ke sana kalau ingin melihat. Dekat, kok, bisa ditempuh jalan kaki."

Satsuki ingat tadi dia melihat keramaian di kejauhan. Jalanan yang dilewatinya pun ramai tadi. Pasti itu karena festival yang dimaksud.

"Jadi?" Satsuki menatap Daiki, meminta pendapat.

"Hanya ada satu kamar dengan _double bed_ , kalau Anda mau." Resepsionis berkata.

"Kalau kau mau, kita bisa ambil. Tapi kalau tidak kita bisa pulang sekarang, masih cukup sampai Tokyo sebelum tengah malam." Daiki berkata sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Saya juga tidak tahu apakah penginapan lain akan punya kamar di waktu liburan begini," kata resepsionis lagi, jelas-jelas tidak ingin kehilangan tamu. Satsuki menggigit bibir. Meskipun sudah kenal Daiki hampir seumur hidupnya, tapi mau tak mau Satsuki punya rasa segan kalau diminta tidur sekamar karena mereka sudah dewasa dan bukan lagi anak kecil seperti dulu. Bagaimanapun Satsuki punya kesadaran bahwa Daiki itu laki-laki.

Mungkin dia bisa batal menginap dan bilang pada teman-temannya bahwa kamarnya terisi penuh. Tapi kalau begitu pasti teman-temannya akan mengusiknya lagi, menyuruhnya kembali datang pada saat bukan musim liburan. Lagipula, kenapa sih penginapan yang katanya berhantu kok malah penuh pengunjung?

Satsuki mempertimbangkan selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berkata, "baiklah. Tidak apa-apa."

Resepsionis tersenyum dan memproses _check-in_ , kemudian memberikan kunci kamar pada mereka. Wanita itu kemudian berseru memanggil seseorang dari ujung koridor. Tak berapa lama kemudian seorang pemuda kurus tinggi berlari keluar dari koridor dan membawakan tas bawaan muda-mudi yang tidak seberapa itu. Setelah berterimakasih pada resepsionis, keduanya mengikuti si pemuda menaiki tangga.

Tangga dari kayu itu sedikit berkeriyut ketika mereka naik. Mungkin sebenarnya usia penginapan ini sudah tua meskipun masih kelihatan bagus. Satsuki berjalan di belakang si pemuda kurus, sementara Daiki berjalan di belakangnya. Sesampainya di ujung tangga, Satsuki menoleh ke kanan, dan terkesiap ketika melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin di ujung koridor.

"Kalau kau terus takut pada sesuatu seperti itu aku tidak yakin kita bisa melewatkan malam di sini," komentar Daiki di belakangnya. Satsuki menoleh dan merengut. Daiki membalas tatapannya dengan seringaian.

"Tuan?" Terdengar suara si pemuda kurus dari ujung koridor sebelah kiri tangga, dan Satsuki mendapatinya berdiri di depan sebuah kamar.

"Ayo." Daiki berjalan menuju si pemuda dan Satsuki mengikutinya. Kanan-kiri koridor itu berisi pintu-pintu yang saling berhadapan. Tapi entah kenapa meskipun lantai itu kelihatan bersih dan rapi, Satsuki tidak menyukainya. Ada sesuatu yang terasa ganjil di sini. Rasanya hawanya juga tidak enak.

"Terimakasih." Daiki berujar pada si pemuda dan memberinya _tip_ , kemudian mengambil kunci untuk membuka pintu. Mata Satsuki mengikuti si pemuda yang bergerak kembali menuju tangga. Kemudian mau tak mau matanya kembali tertumbuk pada cermin di ujung koridor. Cermin berbentuk bulat cukup besar yang kelihatan antik, di kiri-kanannya ada meja kecil rendah yang dihiasi jambangan bunga. Entah kenapa Satsuki mengamatinya. Dari jarak jauh bayangannya di cermin menjadi tidak terlihat dengan jelas. Lalu Satsuki memperhatikan jika ada seseorang yang menuruni tangga. Suara langkahnya terdengar dengan jelas. Tangga ke lantai tiga tampaknya terletak di ujung koridor, di sebelah cermin.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar begitu jelas di telinga Satsuki. Apakah karena mereka hanya berdua di koridor ini? Satsuki terus menatap ujung koridor, dan kemudian mendapati seorang perempuan muncul dari tangga. Perempuan itu memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna putih. Dia berjalan ke depan perlahan, dan berhenti di depan cermin. Satsuki hanya melihat wajahnya dari samping. Lalu tiba-tiba, wanita itu menoleh.

Dan sebelah wajahnya gompal serta berdarah-darah.

Satsuki otomatis menjerit dan berbalik, membenamkan wajahnya di dada Daiki.

"Apa?! Kenapa?!" Seru Daiki segera. Satsuki, tanpa menoleh, mengacungkan telunjuknya ke belakang sambil berkata,

"itu! Ada wanita di sana! Mukanya mengerikan!"

"Hah? Wanita apa? Tidak ada ada apa-apa, tuh." Ujar Daiki, membuat Satsuki menoleh ke belakang. Memang tidak ada apa-apa di ujung koridor. Hanya ada cermin dan meja dengan jambangan bunga di kiri-kanannya.

"Tadi benar-benar ada!" Seru Satsuki.

"Paling-paling juga halusinasimu saja. Kau terlalu direcoki cerita hantu teman-temanmu." Kata Daiki santai. Satsuki menelan ludah, sekali lagi melihat ke ujung koridor. Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. "Sudahlah. Ayo masuk." Daiki berkata sambil mendorong pintu kamar terbuka. Satsuki, masih sedikit agak takut, segera ikut masuk ke dalam kamar.

 _Kamarnya bagus_ , adalah pikiran pertama Satsuki ketika memasukinya. Sederhana dan tidak terlalu luas, tapi bagus penataannya, bersih dan rapi. Daiki melempar tas bepergiannya ke lantai dan membanting diri ke ranjang. Satsuki mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling sambil duduk di ranjangnya.

"Kau tidak ingin ke festival, kan?" Tanya Daiki. Suaranya terendam karena wajahnya menghadap bantal.

"Tidak." Kata Satsuki. Entah kenapa dia lelah sekali dan tidak ingin pergi-pergi lagi.

"Bagus. Karena aku mau tidur." Kata Daiki. Satsuki menatap pemuda berkulit gelap itu dengan sedikit rasa bersalah. Dia menyeret Daiki begitu saja dengan iming-iming akan mengerjakan tugas kuliah pemuda itu—yang agak terbengkalai karena sedang musim pertandingan basket dan pemuda itu harus latihan. Pertandingan sudah selesai beberapa hari lalu dan tim basket universitas mereka mendapat tempat kedua di kejuaraan, dan sekarang akhirnya Daiki punya waktu luang. Tapi bukannya membiarkan pemuda itu istirahat, Satsuki malah menyeretnya ikut menginap di penginapan yang katanya berhantu.

Satsuki bergidik ketika mengingat kembali perempuan yang dilihatnya tadi. Itu nyata atau hanya ada dalam kepalanya saja? Wajah perempuan itu kembali terbayang, dan Satsuki cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir bayangan itu. Memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Satsuki mengambil baju ganti dari tasnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Kalau dia ingin mandi, sebaiknya sekarang sementara Daiki tidur.

Tapi nyatanya bahkan setelah Satsuki keluar dari kamar mandi, Daiki masih tertidur. _Mungkin benar-benar kelelahan_ , batin Satsuki. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja. Dia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pengering rambut dan setelahnya langsung masuk ke dalam selimut. Dia juga lelah dan ingin tidur.

.

.

.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Satsuki merasakan ranjangnya bergerak perlahan. Dirasakannya kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

_Dai-chan?_

Pikir Satsuki dengan mata masih tertutup. Keningnya berkerut samar ketika merasakan seseorang perlahan berbaring di sebelahnya. Posisi Satsuki yang tidur miring membuatnya membelakangi siapapun itu di belakangnya. Dengan setengah marah Satsuki membuka mata dan bermaksud berbalik untuk memarahi Daiki yang merangsek ke ranjangnya dengan paksa, namun niatnya itu langsung hilang ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Daiki tidur di ranjangnya sendiri, miring menghadap Satsuki. Pemuda itu tidur miring tak bergerak, tapi Daiki selalu tidur seperti orang mati. Yang menandakan bahwa dia sedang tidur hanyalah dadanya yang naik turun dan napasnya yang teratur.

Tubuh Satsuki langsung membeku. Matanya terbelalak. Kalau Daiki sedang tidur di ranjangnya sendiri, jadi siapa yang tidur di belakangnya? Satsuki menelan ludah. Gadis itu berpikir cepat. Siapa yang berada di belakangnya? Hantu atau manusia? Kalau dia melompat bangun dan berteriak membangunkan Daiki, bisakah pemuda itu bangun sebelum siapapun itu di belakangnya menyerangnya?

Jantung Satsuki berdebar kencang dan keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Ditatapnya Daiki yang masih terlelap di ranjangnya, berharap pemuda itu membuka mata. Tapi tidak ada yang terjadi. Pemuda itu tidak bergerak sama sekali. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Satsuki merasakan siapapun di belakangnya itu bergerak perlahan. Gadis itu membulatkan tekad. Dia akan melompat bangun dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dalam hati dia menghitung.

1…

2…

"Mmmph!" Satsuki meronta ketika seseorang di belakangnya mengulurkan tangan ke depan, membekap mulutnya. Gadis itu panik, matanya membelalak, masih berharap Daiki akan membuka mata.

"Sssh! Diam, ini aku!" Suara desisan rendah yang berasal dari seseorang di belakangnya membuat Satsuki berhenti bergerak. Keningnya berkerut. Dia mengenali suara itu. "Jangan teriak atau bergerak tiba-tiba, oke? Nanti kau bisa membangunkannya."

Satsuki langsung menoleh, menatap Daiki yang balik menatapnya dengan cemas.

"Yang disana itu bukan aku." Daiki menggerakkan bibir tanpa suara, kemudian menunjuk ranjang sebelah. Mata Satsuki terbelalak. Dia menoleh menatap ranjang sebelahnya, di mana Daiki—atau sesuatu yang terlihat seperti Daiki—tertidur lelap. Lalu pandangannya kembali ke sebelahnya, di mana Daiki yang asli sudah bangkit duduk, tangannya memberinya isyarat untuk diam.

"Bangun pelan-pelan." Daiki kembali berkata tanpa suara. Matanya terus melirik sosok di ranjang sebelah. Satsuki menurut. Mereka berdua perlahan berdiri. Daiki menarik tangan Satsuki dan keduanya merapat di dinding. 'Daiki' di ranjang masih tak bergerak.

Daiki berjalan pelan menyusuri dinding, melewati ranjangnya yang dihuni sosok kembarannya dan menuju pintu keluar. Satsuki mengikutinya. Gadis itu mencengkram lengannya dengan wajah pucat, ketakutan.

Sesampainya di pintu, dengan hati-hati Daiki memutar kunci. Ditatapnya sosok 'Daiki' yang kini membelakangi mereka. Sosok itu masih diam di tempat, yang membuat Daiki lega. Namun ketika Daiki bermaksud membuka pintu, terdengar suara berat dari arah ranjang.

"Hei."

Daiki dan Satsuki sontak menoleh dan menatap sosok di atas ranjang. Jantung keduanya berdebar dengan keras. Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar bunyi 'krak' keras dan kepala 'Daiki' berputar 180 derajat menghadap mereka. Wajah itu bukan milik Daiki lagi. Wajahnya kini berubah menjadi putih pucat, matanya melotot. Dan anehnya, meskipun dalam versi yang lebih seram, Satsuki mengenali wajah itu. Wajah pemuda yang tadi mengantarkan mereka. Bibir pemuda itu perlahan menyeringai, dan sudut-sudut bibirnya makin melebar dan melebar…. Hingga hampir mencapai telinga. Kemudian bibir itu bergerak. Terdengar suara berat dan serak, seolah-olah ada yang rusak dengan pita suara si pemuda.

"Berharap bisa menghindar dariku, hm?"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Daiki menarik keras pintu, tidak peduli apakah sentakannya itu akan merusak pintu. Tangannya meraih tangan Satsuki dan ia pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya keluar kamar, menyusuri koridor dan menuju tangga. Satsuki dengan terseok-seok mengikuti lari Daiki. Tapi tiba-tiba pemuda itu berhenti di depan tangga, membuat Satsuki menabrak punggungnya.

"Kenapa, Dai-chan?" Satsuki bertanya dengan cemas, matanya melirik pintu kamar mereka yang masih terbuka.

Dak. Dak. Sreek.

Suara itu membuat Satsuki menatap ke arah tangga yang berbentuk spiral. Dilihatnya ada sosok berbaju merah dengan rambut panjang hitam berbaring di anak tangga ketiga dari bawah. Lengan kanan sosok itu yang berwarna pucat keabuan terjulur, membentur keras tangga di atasnya. Kemudian disusul lengan kirinya. Dan menggunakan kedua tangannya, ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk bergerak. Daiki dan Satsuki terhenyak di tempatnya, terlalu kaget dan ketakutan untuk bergerak.

Dak. Dak. Sreek.

Sosok itu kembali mengulangi metodenya. Dia merayap ke atas. Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja dia mendongak. Satsuki tanpa sadar menjerit, membenamkan wajahnya di lengan Daiki. Meski sekilas, dia juga mengenali wajah itu. Wajah wanita resepsionis. Tapi bukan wajah penuh senyum ramah seperti tadi saat melayani mereka _check-in._ Wajahnya pucat pasi dengan lingkaran hitam mengelilingi matanya.

Dap. Dap. Dap.

Satsuki secara otomatis menoleh, dan dia melihat si pemuda yang tadi di kamarnya sudah berjalan pelan keluar kamar. Jalannya seperti zombie, kedua tangannya tergantung di kedua sisi lengannya. Kepalanya berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat, jadi dia berjalan mundur namun wajahnya menatap Daiki dan Satsuki.

Dap. Dap. Dap.

Dak. Dak. Sreek.

"Ayo!" Seru Daiki, menarik tangan Satsuki. Tanpa bertanya lagi Satsuki mengikuti pemuda itu berlari. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan dan panik. Air matanya mengalir dan dia berlari sambil terisak. Daiki menuju kamar terdekat dan menggebrak-gebraknya sambil berteriak minta tolong. Tapi pintu tidak terbuka.

Dap. Dap. Dap.

Dak. Dak. Sreek.

Dengan mata berair dan panik Satsuki menoleh, mendapati si pemuda dengan kepala terbalik berjalan makin mendekat. Satsuki mengikuti langkah Daiki ketika pemuda itu ke kamar selanjutnya, selanjutnya lagi, dan selanjutnya lagi. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang membukakan pintu. Akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung koridor, di depan cermin dan tangga. Daiki menoleh, mendapati bahwa di samping cermin itu ada jendela. Dengan segera ia menuju kesana—masih dengan menyeret Satsuki.

Daiki berusaha membuka kunci jendela itu, tapi kuncinya tampaknya karatan sehingga tidak bisa terbuka. Daiki melepaskan tangan Satsuki untuk menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membuka kunci, tapi tak ada hasilnya. Pemuda itu pun menoleh, mendapati pot yang cukup besar terletak di samping tangga. Pot yang mungkin akan bisa digunakan untuk memecahkan kaca. Dengan segera ia berbalik untuk mengambil pot itu.

Ketika Daiki melewati cermin, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan pucat kebiruan muncul dari dalam cermin itu, menarik rambutnya. Kepala Daiki tertarik dan terbentur dengan keras pada cermin. Bunyi retakan kaca pecah menggema di sepanjang koridor.

"DAI-CHAN!" Satsuki menjerit histeris dan spontan berlari ke depan untuk menolong Daiki. Pemuda itu sendiri berkerut karena pusing kepalanya membentur cermin dengan keras. Tapi meskipun begitu Daiki menumpukan tangannya pada tembok dan berusaha menjauh dari cermin. Sayangnya tangan itu memegang erat-erat rambutnya. Tangan itu hendak menarik kembali Daiki pada cermin, tapi Satsuki bergerak cepat.

Gadis itu menyambar jambangan bunga di meja kecil di samping cermin dan memukulkannya pada tangan itu, lagi dan lagi. Daiki, yang meskipun kepalanya berdenyut tapi masih sadar, mencengkram tangan itu dan berusaha melepaskannya dari rambutnya. Akhirnya setelah usaha beberapa saat tangan itu lepas. Daiki terhuyung sesaat sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Dai-chan?" Tanya Satsuki cemas sambil memegangi lengan Daiki. "Kau berdarah!" Seru Satsuki panik ketika darah mengalir dari atas pelipis Daiki.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Daiki. Suara langkah kaki dan seretan di tangga yang makin dekat menyadarkan keduanya. Si pemuda dengan kepala terbalik sudah sampai depan tangga. Si wanita berbaju merah belum terlihat, tapi dari suaranya pastinya tak lama lagi dia akan terlihat.

Daiki dengan sedikit terhuyung mengambil pot di samping tangga. Diangkatnya pot yang cukup berat itu, kemudian setelah menyuruh Satsuki mundur ia menghantamkan keras-keras pot itu ke jendela.

"PRANG!" Bunyi kaca pecah dengan keras menggema. Daiki membersihkan sisa-sisa kaca di kosen, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Ada pipa saluran air yang bisa menjadi panjatan di sepanjang sudut tembok. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari jendela. Tanpa pikir panjang Daiki keluar dari jendela itu.

"Ayo!" Seru Daiki ketika sudah sampai di luar. Satsuki segera mengikutinya. Daiki merayap ke samping, tangannya memegang pipa. Satsuki menunduk dan keluar dari jendela. Daiki berpegangan pada pipa dan perlahan merosot turun. Satsuki merayap ke samping dan memegangi pipa, tepat ketika tangan putih pucat kebiruan memegangi lengannya.

"KYAAAAAA!" Satsuki menjerit panik sambil mengibas-kibaskan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman lengan putih pucat itu. Lalu wajah perempuan yang separuhnya gompal dan berdarah-darah, yang tadi sore dilihat Satsuki, melongok dari jendela, memelototinya.

"BUGH!" Sebuah pot bunga memukul wajah perempuan itu dari bawah. Daiki, yang tadi segera melompat turun setelah mendengar jeritan Satsuki, melemparkan pot bunga kecil yang berjajar sepanjang tembok penginapan. Terbiasa melempar bola basket ke ring membuatnya tidak kesulitan melemparkan pot bunga yang hanya sedikit lebih berat dari pada bola basket.

Perempuan itu menunduk ke bawah, menatap Daiki, dan ketika itu Daiki melempar pot sekali lagi padanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Momen itu dimanfaatkan Satsuki untuk melepaskan diri. Dalam satu gerakan gadis itu menyentakkan tangannya dengan keras hingga cengkraman itu terlepas, menyeret tubuhnya ke samping dan memegang pipa dengan kedua tangan. Karena bergerak tiba-tiba akibatnya dia sekarang bergelantungan di pipa itu. Satsuki terisak panik, tangannya gemetaran mencengkram pipa, kakinya bergelantungan di udara.

"Lompat, Satsuki!" Seru Daiki dari bawah. Tanpa pikir panjang, Satsuki melepaskan pegangannya. Daiki menangkap tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan dan bersama-sama mereka terjatuh ke rumput. "Bangun! Cepat!" Ujar Daiki.

Setengah terhuyung Satsuki bangun. Daiki langsung bangkit dan meraih tangannya, lalu menyeretnya pergi ke jalan raya, jauh dari penginapan itu.

.

.

.

Satsuki memandang ke arah jalanan yang ramai. Temannya Ame duduk di bangku kemudi, sementara temannya yang lain, Mina, duduk di kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Mereka asyik mengobrol soal restoran baru yang menyajikan _parfait_ enak.

"Kita mau kemana, sih?" Tanya Satsuki. "Aku tidak akan mau kalau kalian merencanakan yang aneh-aneh lagi. Aku sudah kapok ke penginapan berhantu."

Aida Riko, yang duduk di samping Satsuki, meringis.

"Tenang saja, kita tidak akan ke tempat aneh-aneh kok. Cuma mendatangi festival saja." Ujar Riko.

"Festival?" Tanya Satsuki langsung menegakkan tubuh.

"Iya. Meskipun bilangnya festival, tapi isinya lebih seperti orang-orang membuka lapak, semacam pasar begitu. Banyak orang datang dari berbagai daerah, sengaja menyewa tempat untuk berjualan di situ. Festival ini berlangsung sampai satu bulan. Ini sudah minggu terakhirnya lho." Ame menjelaskan. Jantung Satsuki langsung berdebar dengan keras. Apakah festival itu...?

Pandangan gadis itu langsung menuju ke luar sekali lagi. Lalu dia melihat itu. Pohon besar yang dilewatinya sewaktu menuju penginapan berhantu, lebih dari dua minggu yang lalu. Benar. Festival yang dimaksud Riko adalah festival yang disebutkan oleh resepsionis penginapan berhantu. Gambaran wajah pucat perempuan yang merayap naik tangga langsung terbayang di wajah Satsuki.

"Stop!" Serunya tiba-tiba. "Berhenti!" Seru Satsuki lagi. Ame langsung menepikan mobil di tempat yang cukup sepi sambil berharap tidak ada polisi yang akan menilang mereka. Semuanya kini menatap Satsuki.

"Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan penginapan berhantu lagi! Apalagi yang sama dengan yang kukunjungi waktu itu!" Kata Satsuki marah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Riko menatapnya bingung.

"Penginapan yang kukunjungi waktu itu! Ada di daerah sini juga, dekat dengan festival." Kata Satsuki tak sabar. Ketiga temannya saling berpandangan.

"Tapi Satsuki-chan, penginapan itu kan jaraknya berlawanan arah dari festival." Kata Mina bingung. Kini gantian Satsuki yang menatapnya bingung.

"Apa?"

"Di pertigaan tadi. Kalau ke penginapan harusnya kau ambil ke kiri. Tadi kita ambil kanan." Jelas Ame.

"Ap—Tapi..." Satsuki menatap teman-temannya tak mengerti.

"Tunggu dulu. Maksudmu penginapan berhantu yang kau kunjungi itu di sekitar sini?" Tanya Riko.

"Iya. Aku yakin. Kami juga melewati pohon besar tadi itu. Lalu jalanan ini... Belum lagi festival yang kalian sebutkan tadi. Resepsionis di penginapan itu—" Satsuki berusaha menghilangkan gambaran perempuan pucat yang merayap naik tangga dengan tangannya, "—juga menyebutkan soal festival di dekat penginapan."

Keempat orang gadis itu berpandangan.

"Maksudnya—kami—aku—salah penginapan, begitu?" Tanya Satsuki bingung. Perutnya terasa tidak enak ketika kejadian dua minggu lalu terbayang di benaknya. Ketiga orang temannya tidak menjawab, hanya saling berpandangan.

"Kurasa ya. Kalian salah penginapan." Jawab Riko akhirnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "ini hanya usul saja, sungguh—tapi—kalau kau bersedia, kita bisa lewat di depannya. Penginapan yang kau kunjungi, maksudku."

"Tapi tentu saja tidak perlu kalau kau tidak ingin ke sana lagi." Kata Mina cepat. Yang lain-lain mengangguk.

"Atau mungkin kita bisa lewat depannya saja?" Ame menambahkan penuh harap. Satsuki menatap teman-temannya. Sekarang setelah dia menceritakan kejadian malam itu pada mereka, tampaknya bukannya takut tapi mereka malah makin penasaran. Satsuki menggigit bibir, berpikir.

"Tidak." Jawabnya akhirnya. Ketiga temannya tampak sedikit kecewa, tapi mereka tidak memprotes keputusannya.

"Baiklah. Ayo. Kita ke festival saja dan bersenang-senang." Kata Ame.

Tapi ternyata di luar dugaan jalan menuju festival _sama persis_ dengan jalan menuju penginapan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Riko ketika mendapati Satsuki makin pucat.

"Jalan ini... Kurasa... Jalan ini sama persis dengan jalan ke penginapan." Kata Satsuki.

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Riko heran.

Satsuki menatap Riko dengan gelisah. Dia mengingat kembali perkataan resepsionis itu.

_Anda berdua bisa ke sana kalau ingin melihat. Dekat, kok, bisa ditempuh jalan kaki._

"Festivalnya... Kurasa... Resepsionis itu berkata festivalnya bisa ditempuh jalan kaki."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Satsuki-chan. Aku pergi ke festival itu minggu lalu dengan pacarku, tapi tidak ada yang seperti penginapan di dekat festival." Ujar Mina dari kursi depan. "Kalaupun ada, paling tidak harus naik kendaraan dulu seperti jinriksha (becak jepang). Soalnya sekitar tempat festival adalah lahan kosong, paling juga yang ada hanya reruntuhan bangunan besar yang sepertinya dulunya memang—" Mina tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa?" Tanya Satsuki tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau itulah yang diinapi Satsuki-chan malam itu?" Ujar Mina.

"Apa? Apa maksudmu?" Ame bertanya dari bangku kemudi.

"Reruntuhan itu. Sudahlah, nanti kita lihat saja." Kata Mina. Satsuki dan Riko berpandangan tak mengerti.

Hanya sepuluh menit kemudian, mobil berhenti di depan reruntuhan bangunan. Mereka masih bisa melihat keramaian festival di kejauhan dari tempat mereka sekarang. Satsuki berdiri di samping mobil, ternganga.

Penginapan cantik dan asri yang dulu dilihatnya tidak ada. Yang ada adalah bangunan yang sudah runtuh. Atapnya sudah tidak ada, lantai tiganya sudah hilang. Tidak ada pot-pot kecil cantik atau rerumputan yang terpangkas rapi. Yang ada adalah rumput liar dan alang-alang yang tumbuh di dalam dan di sekitar reruntuhan.

"Jadi benar." Kata Mina ketika melihat ekspresi Satsuki.

"Apanya?" Tanya Riko dan Ame, bingung.

"Satsuki-chan menginap di sini."

"Apa?" Riko bertanya tidak mengerti. "Di reruntuhan ini?"

"Bukan." Kata Satsuki cepat. "Waktu aku menginap, tempat ini sangat bagus. Bukan reruntuhan begini."

"Jadi... Benar di sini?" Tanya Ame. Satsuki mengangguk.

"Mau melihat ke dalam?" Tawar Mina. Satsuki menatapnya horor, tapi gadis berambut hitam itu hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ini masih siang. Dan lagi, kurasa kau ingin membuktikan kalau kau benar-benar menginap di sini, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu membuktikan?" Tanya Ame bingung.

"Tidak banyak yang mengunjungi reruntuhan ini. Kebanyakan menghindarinya. Karena itu kurasa barang-barang milikmu dan Aomine-kun yang ketinggalan masih ada." Kata Mina. "Kau bilang ada di lantai dua, kan?"

Satsuki menatap reruntuhan itu. Ia memang ingin melihat apakah barang-barangnya memang ada di sana karena penasaran. Tapi ia mengingat kembali kejadian malam itu, dan ia tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak." Ujar Satsuki tegas. "Ayo kita ke festival saja, setelah itu pulang." Lanjutnya. Ketiga temannya berpandangan, kemudian tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian mobil sudah berjalan meninggalkan reruntuhan penginapan.

Ketika malamnya mereka berempat pulang dari festival setelah puas bersenang-senang dan berbelanja banyak, Satsuki berani bersumpah ia melihat si pemuda berkepala terbalik yang ditemuinya malam itu berdiri di jendela di koridor lantai dua, menyeringai menatap mobil yang ditumpanginya melewati penginapan. Satsuki bersumpah tak akan lagi mendekati tempat itu seumur hidupnya.


End file.
